Devices that protect the driver and the passenger of a motor car in case of a collision or crash are called passive restraint systems. One of these devices is the automatic seat belt, which must be fully automatic by definition of a passive restraint system, not requiring any manual action from the driver or the passenger to activate or to release (except in an emergency case).
The present state of the art provides no system which can be considered fully automatic. For example, a system called Motorized Shoulder Belt cannot be considered fully automatic because a separate lap belt has to be buckled manually, or other systems that operate from the movement of the body (3-point passive belts).
The present invention, as will be discussed hereunder, is fully automatic. The need for the present invention arises from the fact that a lot of people, for haste or negligence, do not buckle their seat belts, especially when driving a short distance, with the resultant risk to safety.